In recent years, there has been a strong trend toward the use of silicone fluids in makeup compositions. A major reason for their popularity is the elegant feel provided by the silicones: the product containing them goes onto the skin smoothly, with an excellent slip, and yet does not produce the greasy, heavy feel that non-silicone oils frequently leave. Silicone oils are now common components of virtually all types of makeup compositions, both liquid and powder, for example, foundations, concealers, eyeshadows and eyeliners, lipsticks and lip pencils, and blushes.
Another attractive aspect of the silicone oils is their tendency to produce a very shiny appearance on the skin to which they are applied. This is often desirable for certain types of cosmetics, particularly for those aimed at a younger consumer, to whom a glowing or glossy appearance is very appealing, or for cosmetics intended for evening wear, where subdued lighting permits a greater latitude in the shine produced by the cosmetic.
However, for certain types of cosmetic products, and/or for certain tyes of consumers, a significant amount of shininess is not desired and may even be inappropriate. A more mature user may not be flattered by a very glossy or shiny makeup. The fine lines and wrinkles which characterize a more mature skin are emphasized by a glossy product which ends to directly reflect light. More preferable for the consumer of a certain age is a makeup which will scatter or diffuse light, thereby providing a "soft focus", which blurs lines and hides blemishes. Attempts to achieve this type of masking in the past have largely relied on the use of higher levels of pigment, but this frequently results in a heavy, cakey product which does not flatter a majority of consumers.
Similarly, it may also simply be desirable to eliminate shininess for products to be used in certain environments. For example, glossy makeup is often perceived as inappropriate in a conservative office environment, and/or may be too glaring under the harsh lights of the typical office. In these circumstances, a more matte finish to the cosmetic product may be called for. Traditionally, this has been achieved by the addition of solid powders, such as mica, silica, talc, and the like, to the formulation. In the case of a silicone oil-based composition, however, counteracting the shine produced tends to be more difficult than with more traditional cosmetic oils, thus requiring addition of even greater amounts of the solid fillers. A larger proportion of solids in a formulation, however, results in a heavy, draggy feel on the skin, thereby canceling out to some extent some of the benefit of the silicone oils. Alternately, a more matte appearance can be achieved by including one or more volatile components, such as water or volatile oils, in the formulation; when the volatile evaporates upon application, this increases the concentration of pigment relative to the composition as a whole, resulting in a more matte look. However, this can also result in a dry, cakey look on the skin. Moreover, the use of volatiles, particularly water, is not appropriate and/or feasible in all products, such as anhydrous lipstick products, and also results in the necessity of finding specialized, and often expensive, airtight packaging to prevent loss of the volatile from the product in the package.
There is therefore a need for silicone oil-based formulations which do not confer a shiny or glossy appearance on the skin of the user, and which diffuse light, thereby reducing or minimizing the appearance of lines and wrinkles. There is also a need for a means for conferring a matte appearance to silicone oil-based compositions without the necessity for using a large proportion of solids in the formulation. The present invention provides such a method, as well as silicone oil-based formulations which retain the elegant feel of a silicone oil-based product while achieving a soft, non-shiny, or matte, appearance on the skin.